Yours Truly
by Miss. Tennessee
Summary: Fiona Evaluates Herself And Her Family


Disclaimer: I do **NOT**own the Shameless franchise, books, show..ect. Even though I wish I did, sadly I do not. This storyline however, is completely and totally mine.

Authors note: This is my first ever Shameless fan fiction, so I'm still getting used to the characters, but I hope you all enjoy it :) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! :)

Summary: Fiona evaluates herself as a sister, daughter, girlfriend, a person and also her family.

_**In Loving Memory**_

I've never really given much thought to how my life _could _be with Steve. Leaving my somewhat incapable family would easily damn me to hell, they couldn't live without me. I guess it gives me a since of importance...the feeling of being needed is something I value. The way my family needs me is slightly different from the way Steve needs me thought. Steve needs me in the since of love, while my _family _needs me in the since of being unable to take care of themselves without me. We might not be your typical lovey dovey family, but we make it.

Lip is the protector and probably the only one of us Gallagher's that will ever make it through and or in college. He's complicated at times, but I know I'm no easy sister. He's always been there for me and at times I feel as if I have let him down. Its just so hard to live in a house where there is no alone time. Lip was my baby brother before all of our lives took a turn for the worst, and he will always be _my_ baby, but I guess I have to let myself cope with the idea of him growing up.

Dad...not the best father, but one of the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I've always been the one to pick up the pieces where he had failed to. I'm the mother in the house, the one that takes the kids to the doctors, makes breakfast, and attempts to rebuild the image the kids have of him. Sometimes its hard...I have considered running away, but I could never do that to them. I guess I'm a pretty good daughter by the sounds of it.

Carl is one of the...weirdest people I know. Actually, I don't really know that much about Carl, but what he lets us see is something to be proud of. Sometimes I think I have neglected him in a way, with him being the middle child and all its hard to keep up with all his drama. I love him more than he will ever know, I just cant show it. He's a complicated kid, but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He's my hope when all else fails.

Veronica isn't really my _family, _but she's always been there. That's something I'm not exactly used to. I guess she's like my sister in a way, she understands what I'm going through and what I think of it all. She's really the only one I can trust when it comes to family matters. All in all, I think I'm a pretty good best friend, I mean I'm always there for her...I always have been and always will be.

Kev is..Kev. Hes not really your normal guy I think. He's more...not normal. He's more so my dad's friend, but he's _always_ there. Actually, he's the only man other than my dad and brothers that's been a constant part of my life. I'm a pretty good neibor though ;)

Debbie is my little angel. She's got my back almost as much as I have hers. She's my pride and joy, and that's something I cherish. She cares about the world and wants to better herself as much as everyone around her. When it comes to Debbie, I know I've been the best sister I could be.

Ian, my little man. There's something off about him, but I haven't really put my finger on it yet. He's an army man, the only one of us Gallagher's that doesn't hate being told what to do, that's something I assume he developed from his real father. Ian has and will always be my main man, the one I run to and the one that tells me what it is I don't wanna hear. I've been one hell of a sister when it comes to him.

Liam, my baby. Theres nothing that I've really done to be ashamed of when it comes to him. He's my everything, basically _my _son, but he will never know how much his mother loved him. Hes the one I know I can fix and better, but why should I? Liam will be a great man, father, son, brother and person he can be. He's the only one I actually have hope for.

And last but not least, My Steve. My love, my joy, my hope, my everything. It all relies on him. I never thought I could love someone so much, but I guess I was wrong. He understands me in a way that I've never seen. I have been the best girlfriend I can be, and yet he still loves me. Even though he can do so much better, he is completely happy with me and my dysfunctional family. Truly, a gift from god.


End file.
